Our Almost NonDisgusting Story
by Animelove24
Summary: We basically write this during school when we're bored, like during Drama class and Child Studies. Its pretty much us just going on adventures. Half the credit goes to thelivingtunic because even though we're not friends anymore she still wrote half of it
1. Part 1

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

The people who I write for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis

DONE! Finally, holy crap!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J: (playing Zelda)

M: Don't die...again  
D: Ha ha.  
M: Shut up.

J: (has a link hat)...Maybe I'll play Super Smash Bros Melee instead.

D: And die at that too.  
M: (smack)Though its true...shut up.  
D: Ow.  
J: You deserved it.  
D: Shut up!I miss Kevin, where is he?  
M: He got killed by a bus driven by a hamster.

J: (starts playing SSBM)

M: I think you have issues concerning Gamecube.  
D: Among other things.  
M: LMAO.  
J: Ha ha. But seriously, you do.

J:( completely dressed as Link) (doesn't look away from the screen) What makes you say that?

M: Oh nothing...just saying.  
D: Note the extreme sarcasim.

J: Die Kirby! Die Yoshi! Die Jigglypuff!

M: Noo not Jigglypuff! (starts 2 Player as Jigglypuff with headband)  
J: Ninja Jigglypuff!

J: Link is better than Jigglypuff, ninja or not!

M: Is not!  
J: No way!  
D: Heck no!  
M: Drake shut up!  
D: But you let him-  
M: He's hotter! Also he's my fave person in Twilight. Now SHOVE IT!

Kirby: (suddenly and randomly sitting on top of the TV)  
J: AH! (falls over) WTF?

J: Look it's Brandon's lost ball.  
M: ROFLMAO!  
D: Ya whatever. Didn't this happen opposite with Link?  
M: Stop with the logic!

J: Blah.  
Kirby: (is confused)

D: Blah to you!  
M: Blah!  
J: Blah blah!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (on the TV with Kirby) (pushes Kirby)

M: Go Ninja Jigglypuff!  
J: Whoo hoo!  
D: Hurr-  
M: NO!  
D: Your mean.  
M:( does fake cry)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A) The getting killed by a bus driven by a hamster thing is something we do whenever we can't find someone or they're not in class at that moment.  
B) Brandon is my 15 year old friend who litterally has no balls and can't even lift up a wooden block and instead picked it up and dropped it on my foot! Meanwhile Julia who is like anorexic thin and 4'9 could lift it up and carry it across the room so ya Brandon is stupid like crazy!  
C) was(before he had to go on medical leave T_T) my awesome Drama teacher!


	2. Part 2

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian(thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jigglypuff:(gets off the TV and dances)  
Yoshi:(falls asleep)  
Kirby:(dances too)  
J:Good lord.

M:I think someones having a crack dream.  
J:I'll pinch Drake to find out.  
D:Not if I pinch you first!(J + D start pinching war)  
M:Its times like this when I miss Kevin.

Kirby:(starts babbling something incoherently)  
Jigglypuff:Shut up Kirby!...Wait, I just spoke ENGLISH!  
Yoshi:(wakes up) Weird...Hey! Me, too!  
Kirby:Fun fun!  
J:(O.O)

M:Yep this is deffinatly a crack dream.  
J:Probably Drake's.  
D:Probably your's vamp-breath.  
J:You wish rock-n-roll-loser!(Continues pinching war).  
M:Oh dear lord.

(Every other Melee character appears)  
Gannondorf:(arguing with Bowser)  
Mario and Lugi:(poking each other)

M:Must...find...gun...must...kil...  
J + D:(O.O)  
M:Cept..Jassy...Julia...maybe Drake.  
D:(OoO)

Link:Why are you dressed like me?  
J:Because I can be!

M:OK screw this I'm going to Survivor All-Stars and I'm taking the Cullens and The Outsiders with me.  
D:What about me?  
M:No you go with Z, V and the BSB.(goes to Survivor) (Z: Zac Efron, V: Vanessa Hudgens and BSB: Backstreet Boys)  
D: Waa!(runs off crying)

J:(goes to Survivor too and brings Link)

M:We are going on a Safari.  
Ed:See the lions from my ferrai.  
E:Hope we do not catch the malari.  
M, Ed, E:Its safari time!  
(repeat)  
J:Many nice surprises, are waiting in the jungle.  
Rup:Girly, oh girly, we going on safari.  
TB:I show you the goats, the chickens and the monkeys.  
ST:So if you don't to come, I'll go there anyway!  
(repeat 1st part)  
Ali:YAY!

J:Woohoo!  
Link:Uh, OK...

BR:You guys are weird.  
BT:And stupid.  
E:Look whos talkin'.  
M:Same to you

J:..OK then.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

lol safari song


	3. Part 3

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis  
Jeff-Jeff Probst

I always thought it would be funny to watch Jeff do the Challenges in Survivor and yes we are very bored at school.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

M: Off to find Jeff!  
Survivors: Ya!

J: Sure.

M: First a stop off to Naruto!  
Ali: Why?  
M: And you call yourself psychic. (goes into Naruto and finds Akatsuki)

J: Great...  
Link: ...Can I leave?  
J: NEVER!

It: Link, will save the day!  
M: No! Oh and one more trip. (goes into Inuyasha and grabs Shippo)  
Shippo: What?!  
M: THERES NO USE FOR YOU! (kicks into water where he is eaten by sharks)

J: LOL.  
Link: ...

M: Ding dong, the bitch is dead!  
Sas: The wick old bitch!  
Rup:T he wicked bitch!  
Rose: Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead!  
M: Actually if that were true you'd be dead.  
Rose:( glares)

J: I agree with that!  
Link: ...

M: I think Link is dead.  
Zet: Lets eat em!  
M: No! Bad Zetsu! (smacks with newspaper)  
Zet: (whimpers like puppy)

Link:I 'm still alive!  
J: Yay!

Zet: Aw!  
M: Kay. Now off to find Jeff!  
Survivors: Yay! (off to search for Jeff who hid)

Link: Whatever.  
J: ...

M: Great now they switched.  
Zet: Soo can I eat J-  
M: NO!  
Kaku: (thinking 'If I win Survivor I get money!')  
Ed: No that money is for M or Ruppie.  
Kaku: (thinking 'Damn vampires')  
Ed: Damn straight.

Link: ...Wait, WHY are you _still_ dressed like me?!  
J: Never bother to change.

Ali: Ew, Link wants to see Julia naked!  
Dar: Ew.  
M: Fictional characters are weird.

Link: NO I DON'T!!  
J: (O.O)

Everyone: Suure, thats what they all say.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I SAID _ALMOST_ NON-DISGUSTING!!


	4. Part 4

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis  
Jeff-Jeff Probst

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Link: I DON'T SERIOUSLY!  
J: ... (o.o)

M: Julia's silence says it all.  
BT: (says something)  
M: CAN HE GET SUBTITLING! SERIOUSLY!

J: My silence says nothing! Na-da! Zilch!  
Link: We get it!

Kis: Get that you're F-U-C-K-I-N-G.  
It: Ooo burn.

Link: STFU, we AREN'T, DON'T, HAVEN'T! Whatever!  
J: What he said!

Everyone: Suure!

Link: We DON'T!

Dal: Ya ya, keep your shirt on.  
BT: Or not.  
M: OOoo Link would luuuve that!

Link: STFU!

M: Atleast I'm not imaginary.  
J: Burn.

Link: Whatever.

Am: We found Jeff!  
Jeff: Ahhh!

J: Whee! (its spelt 'wee' Julia)

M: After him!  
Jeff: No! (runs and hides again)  
Kat: Damn.

J: BOO!

M: Lets go find him so we can get outta here!  
Everyone: Ya!

J: Yeah!

E: I can smell him!  
Rup: Ya! (gets spear and follows Emmett)

Link: ...  
J: Whee! (godamnit Julia! its 'Wee'. W-E-E!...idiot)

(finds Jeff on his boat)  
M: Oh no you don't! RUPERT!  
(Rupert throws spear and hits Jeff)  
Jeff: Bleh! (dies)

J: WOOHOO!

M: Onto the boat!  
Everyone: Ya! (everyone gets on the boat)

J: (gets one the boat, dragging Link along)

M: (starts boat) To Forks!  
Cullens: Ya!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julia can't spell!


	5. Part 5

J-Julia  
Link-Link

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis

If you think this is retarded you should wait til I put the story up about the Pancake Monster...ya we're that bored with our lives. Oh and Julia and I are no longer friends.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J: Yay!  
Link: ...OK then.

M: So if we all come together.  
E: We'll all know what to do.  
J: If we all come together, just to sing we love you  
(repeat first 2 lines)  
Rup: When we all come together just for you!  
Ali: Chasing all around the 7 seas.  
ED: Chasing all the girls and making robberies.  
BT: Causing panic everywhere we go.  
BR: Party hardy on Titanic.  
Sas: Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing.  
It: Drinking, drinking, til the ship is sinking.  
Kis: Gambling, stealing lots of sex-  
M: No!  
J: (continues) apealing.  
Everyone: COME LET US SING THE SAILOR SONG!!  
(repeat first 3 lines)

Link: You guys like breaking into song alot don't you?

It: Deidei made us watch HSM 20 times.  
Sas: High School Musical!  
Kis: Who says we have to let it go?  
Dei: Its the best part we've ever known.  
Kaku: Step into the future!  
M: And hold onto, High School Musical.(last song from HSM 3)

Link: (O.O)

J: Cause in the end.  
M: It doesn't even matter.  
Ed: I had to fall, to lose it all

J: Woohoo!  
Link: Oh dear lord (-.-)

TB: We're off to see the Wizard!  
PB: The wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
Dar: Who kindly is the wizz of a Wiz, whoever the wiz the was.

J: I don't understand that!  
Link: Join the club.

M: I'm going to sing about Rose!  
Rose: Aw how sweet!  
M: She's an ugly girl, in an ugly world!  
Rose: (smacks)  
M: Oh! WTF was that?! Off the boat you go.  
(kicks Rose off the boat with concrete tied to her legs)

J: Woohoo!  
Link: Old Godzilla was hopping around,  
J: Tokyo City like a big playground,  
Link: When suddenly Batman burst from the shade,  
J: And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade...

M: Godzilla got pissed and began to attack,  
J: But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq,  
Hid: Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq-fu.  
Aaron Carter: When I came out of the blue!  
M: (shoots) Please continue...

J: And started beating up Shaquille O'Neal,  
Link: When they both got flattend by the Batmobile,  
J: Before it could make it back to the Batcave,

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is what you get when you put like a million people on a boat for a really long time.


	6. Part 6

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen (she can't die, DAMN!)  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
Lex-Lex van den Berghe  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis  
_Jeff-Jeff Probst  
Aaron Carter_

People that have died are _like this_, people who have left are like this. I need to start killing more people. I wrote this exactly how we wrote it at school so if the spelling and grammer sucks too bad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed: Aberham Lincoln popped out his grave,  
E: And pulled an AK-47 out from under his hat,  
Ali: And blew Batman away with a rat-ta-tat-tat,  
J: But he ran outta bullits and he ran away,  
Es + Car: Cause Optimus Prime came to save the day! (lol Carlisle and Esme singing the Ultimate Showdown song!)

J: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
Link: Of Ultimate Destiny  
J: Good guys, bad guys and explosions  
Link: As far as the eye can see  
J: And only one will survive  
Link: I wonder who it will be  
J: This is the Ultimae Showdown  
Link: Of Ultimate Destiny

St: Godzille took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
TB: Like Scruff McGruff took a bite outta crime  
SP: Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
Dar: When Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back

J: Batman was injured and tried to get steady  
Link: When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
J: But something caught his leg and he tripped  
Link: Indiana Jones took him out with his whip  
J: He saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
Link: And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
J: Cause Batman stole it, he shot and he missed  
Link: And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist  
J: Then he jumped in the air and did a somersault  
Link: While Abraham Lincoln tried to polevault  
J: Onto Optimus Prime and they collided in the air  
Link: And they both got hit by a Care Bear stare

BT: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
BR: Of Ultimate Destiny  
M: Good guys, bad guys and explosions  
R: As far as the eye can see  
J: And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be?  
It: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
Sas: Of Ultimate Destiny

Link: Angels sang out  
J: In ammaculate chorus  
Link: As down from the heavens  
J: Descended Chuck Norris(whoo hoo!)  
Link: Who delivered a kick  
J: That could shatter bones  
Link: Into the crotch  
J: Of Indiana Jones

M: Its immaculate chorus. Anyways...  
J: Who fell over on the ground  
Ed: Writhing in pain  
Ali: As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne  
E: But Chuck saw through, his clever disguise  
Es: And he crushed Batman's head, between his thighs(I love how Esme sings this part)  
Car: Then Gandalf the Gray and Gandlf the White  
R: Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight  
BT: Beneto Mussolini and the Blue Meanie  
Dal: Cowboy curtis and Jambi the Genie  
Dar: (something inaudible) (I couldn't remember this part at the time) and every single Power Ranger  
PB: Bill. and Theodore Logan  
TB: Spoc, The Rock, Doc Oc and Hulk Hogan

J: All came out of nowhere lightning fast  
Link: And kicked Chuck Norris and his Cowboy ass  
J: It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw  
Link: With civilians looking on in total awe.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aren't you sad that Julia won't be joining us anymore T_T(If you are then you a f-ing stupid)


	7. Part 7

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

The people I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen (she can't die, DAMN!)  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle (good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
_LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)_  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
_Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk_  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry(Spice lol)Manthey  
_Lex-Lex van den Berghe_  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis  
_Jeff-Jeff Probst  
Aaron Carter_

People that have died are _like this_, people who have left are like this. I need to start killing more people.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J: The battle raged on for a century  
Link: Many lives were claimed but eventually  
J: The champion stood, the rest saw the better  
J + Link: in a bloodstained sweater (I know right?!)

TO is The Outsiders and EO is everyone except the Outsiders

Everyone including J + Link but not the Outsiders: This is the Ultimate Showdown, of Ultimate Destiny. Good guys, bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see, and only one will survive I wonder who it will be? This is the Ultimate Showdown,  
TO: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
EO: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
TO: This is the Ultimate Showdown  
EO + TO: This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!  
M: Finally we're done!

J: YAY finally!  
Link: ...

M: Hey look a cloud!  
J: Aw come here little cloudy cloud(becons to cloud)

5 Seconds Later  
M: WTF JUST HAPPENED!  
J: THE CLOUD JUST TURNED INTO A STORM!  
EO: AHHH!

J: (gets thrown overboard) (YAY!) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

M: NO JULIA! SOMEONE SAVE HER!  
It: Do we really want to?  
M: YES! (no)

Link: (saves J)

(Lex, Su and LR go overboard)  
Lex, Su, LR: AHH!

10 Seconds Later  
(Storm ends)  
M: Darn we're waaay off course.  
J: Don't worry, be happy  
M: Oh go shove an oar up your ass.

J: (soaked) Boo  
Link: ...

M: Well lets see where this takes us  
(starts steering boat)  
J: OK! (don't ask me how he's suddenly optimistic)

Link: (pulls out a towel from god-knows-where)  
J: (takes it) Don't wanna know where you got this from

BT: From his ass!  
BR: Probably  
M: Sing-along time!  
J: YA!

Link: I didn't get it from my ass!  
J: ...

M: Dashing through the sand!  
J: With a bomb strapped to my back  
TB: I have a nasty plan  
Jo: For Christmas in Iraq

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of this is somewhere I'm just not gonna find it right now.


	8. Part 8: Goodbye Julia

J-Julia  
Link-Link  
Kirby-Kirby from Kirby  
Jigglypuff-Jigglypuff  
Yoshi-Yoshi  
Gannondorf-Gannondorf  
Mario-Super Mario  
Luigi-Mario's brother

People I wrote for:  
M-ME!  
D-Drake Bell

TWILIGHT  
J-Jackson Rathbone as Jasper/Jassy  
Ed-Robert Pattensin as Edward Cullen  
E-Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen  
Ali-Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen  
Rose-Nikki Reed as Rosalie Cullen (she can't die, DAMN!)  
Car-Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen  
Es-Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen  
B-Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan/Cullen (depends on if you read the final book)  
Nes-Renesmee Cullen!

OUTSIDERS  
TB-Emilio Estevez as Two-Bit Matthews  
Dar-Patrick Swayze as Darry Curtis  
Dal-Matt Dillon as Dally Winston  
PB-C. Thomas Howell as Ponyboy Curtis  
SP-Rob Lowe as Sodapop Curtis  
S-Tom Cruise as Steve Randle(good thing they're both ugly)  
Jo-Ralph Macchio (The Karate Kid) as Johnny Cade

AKATSUKI  
It-Itachi Uchiha  
Kis-Kisame Hoshigaki  
Kaku-Kakuzu  
Hi-Hidan  
Sas-Sasori  
Deidei-Deidara  
Zet-Zetsu  
Ko-Konan  
Pei-Pein  
Tob-Tobi (ew!)

SURVIOR ALL-STARS  
BT-Big Tom  
T-Tina Wesson  
R-Rudy Boesch  
_LR-Rob Cesternino (LR stands for Loser Rob)_  
BR-Boston Rob  
Am-Amber Brkich  
_Su-Susan 'Sue' Hawk_  
Et-Ethan Zohn  
Col-Colby Donaldson  
Jer-Jerry (Spice lol) Manthey  
_Lex-Lex van den Berghe_  
Kat-Kathy Vavrick-O'Brian (thats Kristen's last name!)  
AC-Alicia Calaway  
Shi-Shii Ann Huang  
Rup-Rubert 'Ruppie' Boneham (RUPERT THE SHOE PIRATE YA!!!!!)  
Ric-Richard Hatch  
Jen-Jenna Lewis  
_Jeff-Jeff Probst  
Aaron Carter_

People that have died are _like this_, people who have left are like this. I need to start killing more people.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J: I got through Checkpoint A  
Link: But not through Checkpoint B  
J: That's when I got shot in the ass  
Link: By the US Military

M: Oh Jingle bombs, Jingle Bombs  
Ali: Mine blew up you see  
J: Where are all the-  
M: (glares)  
J: Nevermind

Link: Where are all the virgins that Bin Laden promised me...  
J: (takes his sheild and starts bashing him in the head with it)  
Link: OW! OW! OW!

M: Oh Jingle Bombs, Jingle Bombs...oh Jingle Bombs, Jingle Bombs...Goddamnit Jackson!  
J: I'm to scared too!  
M: Oh for the luva Cactuar...

Link: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
J: (stops) Thank you! (gives him his sheild)

M: Anyways

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

and this was the last thing we ever wrote/will write together  
If you don't know who sings this song go put your head down  
There will also be no more Our Stories T_T  
I might continue this without Satan's Evil Twin, oh I mean Julia...maybe


End file.
